


Catalyst

by synonomy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard explains to Frank why he likes getting fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> For [**anon_lovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest). Prompt: _Someone talking about why they like a particular element of sex - i.e; getting fucked. Preferably during the act and preferably an MCR pairing._

"Stop staring."

Frank doesn't avert his eyes, but he does smile. Lightening the moment, easing the tension. He knows Gerard hates the intensity of it more than the staring itself, because when Frank stops teasing and smirking and fucking around and just allows himself to quietly _look_ , Gerard can sense it - see it in Frank's face. The admiration, the fondness, the sheer desire that he can't hide, and wouldn't even if he could. Few things frustrate Frank more than people who have no idea how amazing they are, and Frank just isn't prepared to play along with that shit and help them maintain their infuriating delusions. Especially Gerard.

"Sorry," he says, not meaning it, and Gerard's mouth twists in that way that means he's partly genuinely annoyed but mostly grudgingly endeared, and it's only his stubbornness trying to save face.

"No, I mean it. How would you like it if I did it to you?" Gerard widens his eyes until they're comically huge and fixes Frank with an unblinking stare, apparently trying to demonstrate just how much Frank would indeed dislike it.

Unfortunately for Gerard, it just makes Frank crack up. "Okay, firstly, you _do_ do it to me. All the fucking time. I'm always catching you at it. And secondly, I have absolutely _no_ objection to you looking at me like that, because that is fucking hilarious."

Gerard scowls. "I don't do it when you're naked and I'm on top of you! This is totally different." He squirms underneath Frank then - maybe to illustrate his point, or maybe to draw attention to his nakedness, Frank doesn't care. The former isn't even true, and the latter is easily winning out anyway.

Frank's smile breaks into a grin. "You know, I'm naked too."

"That's not," Gerard starts, but stops abruptly when Frank lowers his head. Gerard's neck is long and pale and gorgeous, just like the rest of him; when Frank presses his mouth against it Gerard goes totally, completely still, tense from his shoulders right down to his knees. Only his toes move, curling and uncurling restlessly as Frank drags his wet, open mouth over his throat, before finally moving up to take his mouth.

"Mmph," Gerard exhales softly against Frank's lips, hands flapping in mid-air for a moment before winding into Frank's hair and _tugging,_ hard.

Game on. Frank grunts into the kiss, pushing forward with his mouth, but Gerard pushes right back - until it's nothing but a messy combination of spit and teeth and tongue. When Frank breaks away, panting, Gerard's eyes are huge and dark, his lips red and swollen, and he's flushed from his cheeks right down to his chest.

"Fuck," Frank says, just to hear how wrecked his own voice is. He leans on a forearm and trails the fingers of his free hand across Gerard's collarbone, over his chest until he's fingering a pink, hard nipple.

Gerard inhales sharply, pressing up like reflex, fingers tightening in Frank's hair. "Frank, I don't. You-- we should."

"You want me?" Frank coaxes, twisting Gerard's nipple between his fingers.

Gerard holds Frank's eyes steadily, despite the high flush on his face. "Yeah."

Frank swallows hard. He lets his hand continue its path, down until his palm is splayed over Gerard's stomach and he can feel the rise and fall of Gerard's breathing-- fast, but full, deep. Gerard's breath hitches, hips twitching up, but Frank's deliberately careful to keep his hand clear of Gerard's cock where it's straining up against his stomach. He slides over the curve of Gerard's hip, stroking the soft skin idly for a moment, before gripping Gerard's thigh and hitching his leg up around Frank's waist.

They both hiss - Gerard from their cocks pressing together and Frank from the sparking pain in his scalp as Gerard's fingers twist brutally tight in his hair. Frank likes this a lot - holding Gerard's legs open, thighs against thighs, pressed together hot and slick and sweaty. But not as much as he likes Gerard offering himself up, asking for it.

Frank leans down, half-folding Gerard up, mutters into his ear, "Turn over. I want you on your knees for me."

Gerard huffs and squirms, hips moving up against Frank's, and Frank lets himself gasp a little, echoing Gerard's breathy drawl, "Get a better angle with me on top. Sharper, hm? Deeper."

Frank thinks about it, his cock pulsing a little at the idea. Watching Gerard fuck himself is definitely one of Frank's favorite pastimes, but right now, Frank just wants Gerard under him. Still, he lets himself smile, lip curling with the subtle threat, "Mmm. You're welcome to try."

Gerard looks up at him, breathing shallowly, eyes dark and dangerous. Frank's sure he's going to back down - is on the edge of shifting back so Gerard can turn over.

It catches him off-guard when Gerard suddenly lunges up off the bed and grabs Frank's shoulders, throwing all his weight into shoving him over onto his back. Surprised, Frank laughs, resisting half-heartedly; he lets Gerard get his leg over, but rears upright once he's in his lap, pushing back against Gerard's trying to shove him flat.

Gerard's red-faced and frowning with determination as they wrestle with each other, grabbing for each other's arms, trying to get some leverage. Finally, he manages to grab Frank's wrists, so Frank headbutts him in the chest; Gerard's back arches beautifully as he wavers unsteadily for a moment and Frank gets a glorious eyeful of Gerard's dick standing up hard and flushed over his stomach, bobbing obscenely with the jerks of his hips. Frank laughs breathlessly again, "Pushy little slut, aren't you?"

Gerard bares his teeth, "Fuck off," and gets a lucky shove in, toppling Frank backwards and falling on top of him, pinning him by his wrists. Bristling, Frank struggles for real then, but Gerard has the leverage now, weight leaning on Frank's arms, knees spread apart over Frank's lap to pin his hips down.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Frank swears, giving up and letting his head thunk back against the pillow with an aggravated sigh. It's hard to stay fighty anyway with Gerard naked and on top of him, muscles straining and ass rocking back against Frank's cock. "Fine, whatever; just get on my dick."

"Mmm," Gerard hums, leaning down to scrape his teeth over Frank's neck. "Can't wait."

"You love it, I know," Frank snarks, stretching forwards to lick at Gerard's jaw, hitching his hips up against Gerard's ass. "'Cause I can always see it in your fuckin' _face_. 'specially that moment when you first press down and I start to slide in. When you go slow, taking me inch by inch, before you finally lose your patience and just sit the fuck _down_."

"What," Gerard murmurs mildly, low and rumbling by Frank's ear; spine dipping, pushing back until Frank's cock slides hotly between his cheeks. "Is it stupid?"

Frank closes his eyes and turns his face into Gerard's hair, breathing in deep. "A little," he admits, voice going low and content at the familiar smell of Gerard's hair: smoky, a hint of fragrance, a little grease. "But I like it. You just look really overwhelmed, y'know?"

"Your cock _is_ pretty overwhelming," Gerard says sarcastically, and then sucks on Frank's neck, cutting off Frank's giggle. "Honestly, it's like-- it doesn't even feel that good at first, but I keep going because. Well, I know it will do, obviously, but more than that, because I want you there."

"In your ass?" Frank has no idea why they're still talking. His hips are still twitching; he pulls a little against Gerard's hold on his wrists.

Gerard tightens his fingers. "No. Well, yeah, but you're trivializing it."

"That is not a word I ever thought I'd hear during sex," Frank voices his immediate thought, and Gerard pulls back and kisses him, deep and hot and steady.

Gerard's panting quietly when they pull away, and if he weren't holding Frank down they'd probably be fucking _done_ by now - Frank doesn't know where he finds the patience. "It's more about having you close," he says, and then, "Shut up, I'm serious," when Frank sniggers a little. "When you're inside me it's just like. It's closer than anything, y'know? Just feeling you there, making me feel so much, it's like..." His fingers twitch around Frank's wrist like he's resisting the urge to wave a hand vaguely.

"Intimate?" Frank offers quietly.

"It's just a lot," Gerard says, nodding. "It's like, I don't even know what to do with it, I can't even take it. It almost feels like I'm going crazy with it, like I'm gonna lose my fucking mind or something."

"I do that to you?" Frank says, and he doesn't feel like sniggering anymore.

Gerard meets his eyes and smiles, dark hair hanging in his face, twisted around his broad, bare shoulders. "This can't be news to you. M'sure you've seen me losing my shit when you're fucking me."

"Well, yeah," Frank says, kind of high-pitched. He feels slightly dazed, heart thudding. "But I thought, y'know, it just felt good. In a purely, _oh-yeah-cock-in-the-ass_ kinda way."

"Oh, it does that, too," Gerard assures him, stretching out over Frank, hips arching, knees spreading wide, mouthwateringly obscene. Frank's breath hitches and his cock throbs, still sliding slickly against Gerard's skin. He's suddenly extremely conscious of how hot his skin is where they're pressed together - Gerard's thighs and calves hugging his hips and legs, wrists sweaty and tender under Gerard's wide, strong palms. "But it's more. That's only, like, the catalyst."

Frank claws back enough composure to think, _There you go again with the inappropriate sex words_ , but Gerard's kissing him again, quick and affectionate, and then leaning in to tip their foreheads together. "Think you can leave your hands there for me while I make my stupid overwhelmed face?"

"No," Frank's brain rebels immediately, already tugging against Gerard's hold. "No, _fuck_ , come on. I let you have this, but I can't. You can't expect me not to touch you."

Gerard's eyes are hot on Frank's. "If you can hold out until I say - until I'm on you - I'll tell you about the other side, too."

"The... catalyst?" Frank gets out. He can feel his own breaths in the close space between them, hot and labored. His cock feels heavy against his stomach, sticky when Gerard shifts and it bumps his thighs, his balls, his ass, sliding slickly against Gerard's skin.

"The catalyst," Gerard confirms, head cocking questioningly to the side, all sweaty face and long eyelashes and quirked, perfect mouth.

Frank shuts his eyes briefly. He forces himself to take a slow, deep breath, and says, "Yeah. Yeah, okay. But just. Be quick?"

"Promise," Gerard whispers reassuringly, and pulls back, sitting up straight and releasing Frank's wrists. Frank instantly grabs for the headboard, closing his hands tight around the iron bars as Gerard rises up on his knees, lifting his weight and warmth away from Frank's hips. God, it's fucking too much _already_ \-- Gerard's soft, pale hips are practically _screaming_ to have Frank's hands on them, fingers fanned out and digging in tight, push-pulling, helping guide Gerard down onto his cock like he always does. But Gerard is as good as his word, taking care of the lube in no time at all, not touching Frank for any longer than is absolutely necessary before reaching back to line them up.

Frank feels almost panicky as he watches - Gerard just looks so amazing spread out above him, tense and focused with his eyes shut and tiny teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he starts to sit back, pressing with his hips. Frank can feel the heat of him pressing against the head of his cock; he's tight, especially unstretched and tense as he is, body giving slow, slow. "Gee," Frank gasps.

"Wait," Gerard pants hoarsely, brows furrowed in angry lines, arms and thighs visibly straining. "Wait, don't--"

"Fuck, oh god, _fuck me_." Frank's knuckles hurt; he has to consciously make an effort to relax his fingers, only for them to tighten right back up when Gerard's body suddenly opens around the head of his cock and Frank's sliding in, tight and hot and clenching.

"Oh, yeah," Gerard moans breathlessly, abruptly curling forwards over Frank, hands landing hard on Frank's chest. "Come on, baby, almost - almost there. You're doing so _well_."

Frank chokes out a noise of assertion and Gerard lets out a hard breath, sinking down a little further, relaxing his thighs bit by bit and letting his weight do the work. By the time his ass hits Frank's lap Frank's sure he's left some impressive dents in their bedroom wall from yanking the headboard so hard. "Gerard, _please_ , fucking--"

"S'good." Gerard's nodding his lowered head frantically, shoulders shaking where he's hunched forwards, "Good, you did _so good_ , Frankie, you can--" Frank gets his hands on him before he can finish, pulling him down with a rough hand in his hair and swallowing his strangled noise of surprise.

"Tell me," Frank demands when he finally lets Gerard pull back for air, bending his spread knees and digging his heels into the mattress to hitch his hips up against him.

" _Ah_ -!" Gerard buries his face in Frank's neck, panting hot and damp, and doesn't answer. His hips are twitching a little, rocking back and forth minutely in Frank's lap, and Frank wants nothing more than to roll him over, to get him on his back and push his legs wide, hitch his thighs high, yank his hips up into Frank's lap and fuck him hard until he comes all over himself.

But he doesn't. Instead, he tightens his fingers in Gerard's hair and pulls his face back - doesn't care if Gerard can see how desperate he is - and pleads, "Tell me, please, _you promised_."

Gerard's wide-eyed and messy - _overwhelmed_ , but he nods again. "Yeah, yeah, I did. I will, just let me -" He scrabbles at Frank's hand in his hair until Frank reluctantly lets go, then straightens up again - dropping his shoulders, raising his chin, hands sliding up to fist in the back of his own hair, arching his back like a fucking _porn star_ ; Frank almost swallows his tongue even before Gerard squirms a little, shifting Frank's cock inside him. " _Fuck_ , yeah. This is - this is good too, fuck."

Frank half-sniggers, half-groans and grabs Gerard by the hips, deliberately biting with his fingernails but Gerard just melts into it - lets his head drop back until he's pulled entirely taut, flushed and yearning with his bared throat and straining biceps, arms and thighs spread wide and hair dusting his shoulder blades like a sleek black curtain.

Frank's panting helplessly as he looks up at him, for a while he even forgets the conversation as they move a little jerkily against each other - takes him a moment to remember what they're talking about when Gerard finally continues, voice tight and strained, "I think I-- oh god, I think I like this best. I mean I," He's starting to undulate with more purpose now, eyes shut, "I'm not, not _fussy_ , it always feels good, I already said," His mouth is open, breathing the words harshly at the ceiling, "it always, _always_ feels fucking _full_ , but this -"

"You just like taking the reins, cowboy?" Frank manages, but it falls flat when Gerard moves into the angle he likes and tenses up - both of them gasping and twitching as he clamps down hard around Frank's cock. "Mother _fucker_ , god."

"No - _ah_ \- no." Gerard's hips start working harder, hands dropping from his hair to clutch at Frank's thighs. "I just. It's just so - so _open_ , I can just _feel_ it better, y'know? Fuckin' stretch myself out and like - _ah_ \- unwork every inch of myself, get out all the tension, just fucking myself on your dick until I'm completely wrung _out_."

"Go ahead," Frank pants, thrusting up urgently now. Shit, he'd listen to Gerard talk forever if he could, but he's so fucking close already, and he needs to bring Gerard there first. "Really, Gee, come on, I can't--"

"And I love that we're, I mean. Condoms don't bother me, not really, but this is - _fuck_ , this is _so_ much better. It's like," Gerard's voice is getting higher, tighter, choking off between words when they slam together hard, "It's like what I said before, about - _ah_ \- about how it's _more_. Like, the trust is a big thing, the fact it's so -" Frank groans and throws his head back on the pillow; christ, he's changed his mind, he can't hear this, not without-- "So _raw_ , there's nothing else, just you and me, feeling fucking _everything_ , so hard and deep and thick and -" _Ohgodohgod_ Frank's seriously on the verge of flipping him over and shoving his face in a pillow, he can't, if he doesn't shut up he's going to-- "Fucking filling me up, _god_. It feels so amazing when you come inside me, Frankie, makes me feel like I'm really _yours_ , even when-- no, especially when you pull out and it's like--"

"Shut up," Frank gasps, eyes clamped shut and chest arching up, fingernails on the verge of drawing blood from Gerard's hips. "Gee, seriously, _stop_ , I'm gonna--"

"So _dirty_ , just feeling you dripping out of me like that, so - _ah, ah_ \- so messed up and open and _used_ , fucked out, aching like I'm not gonna walk right for _days_ , feeling you every time I even move--"

Frank practically snarls as he surges up like a wave; Gerard yelps as he's shoved sideways onto his back, descending into a shocked moan as Frank scrambles to get his knees on the mattress and roughly pushes his legs apart, hauling his hips up - under him like Frank wanted from the fucking start, swearing until he can line up and grit out, "You _better_ be fucking close."

He pushes back in and Gerard's back curves like a bow. "Close," he pants off the end of a whine, grabbing for Frank's biceps and squeezing as Frank fucks him hard and fast. "Real close - _ah_ \- fuck me, _fuck me_ -" Frank slaps a hand over the lower half of his face - just to shut him up, just to get a moment - but Gerard's eyes go impossibly wide, fingernails slicing painfully deep into Frank's arms as he lets out a muffled groan against Frank's palm and comes, untouched, hot and sudden all over his stomach.

It's so fucking hot Frank can barely stutter through his, "Oh, christ. _Gerard_ , fuck," before he's shoving in deep and following him right over the edge, dropping his face into Gerard's neck as he rides it out, hips hitching mindless and frantic. Gerard's stifled noises rise higher, thinner in his throat; Frank knows how quickly he gets sensitive, and he also knows he has to stay here - buried as deep in Gerard's body as he can get until he's completely done, spent - or Gerard will make sad, complainy noises when he pulls out too soon and _fuck_ , Gerard didn't even really have to spell it out for him, did he?

Frank slumps forwards as the last of the shocks wash over him, uncaring of the sticky mess splattered between their bellies. Gerard makes a pleased, sighing kind of noise into Frank's neck and grabs a handful of Frank's ass, thighs tightening around Frank's hips. "I know, I know," Frank mumbles.

Gerard's slowly evening-out breaths are warm in Frank's ear. "I can feel you," he whispers - practically _purrs_ \- squirming a little, and Frank sucks in a breath. "Gonna feel you all day."

Frank doesn't say anything about how it's already 3pm on a Sunday and they're both totally going to crash out like the lazy, off-tour motherfuckers they are in a minute anyway. He hums, eyes already drooping, and tries to psyche himself up to pull away from the wet, sticky warmth still cradling his softening cock. Gerard's fingers are still digging into his ass, though, his heart beating densely through their ribcages, Frank's head swimming pleasantly.

He can wait.


End file.
